Tentations
by Cat71
Summary: Petit retour en arrière...Fin de la saison 4: une enquête va bouleverser le cours des choses...et tout aurait été différent entre nos deux héros...


_C'est en regardant un épisode de la fin de la saison 4 que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fiction en une seule partie. J'ai voulu retranscrire à ma façon les sentiments et la tension que j'ai ressentis à ce moment-là. C'est un peu un coup de tête et j'ai vraiment donné libre cours à mon imagination. Je préfère vous avertir que cette courte histoire contient une scène un peu « osée ». Bonne lecture !_

_Elle se tenait là...Elle l'attendait...Debout, dans sa robe, si magnifique, rien que pour lui... Il savait qu'elle était belle, mais à ce point...Il en avait le souffle coupé... Il réalisait à quel point sa vie sans elle avait été difficile, impensable, insensée même...Jamais une femme n'avait suscité de telles émotions en lui et apporté autant de bonheur. Il savait désormais ce qu'était l'amour et avoir le droit de l'aimer librement, sans craindre le regard des autres, était le plus cadeau que la vie lui ait fait. Il avait toujours su que leurs destins étaient liés, mais tant d'obstacles avaient rendu ce rêve presque inaccessible... Désormais, il goûterait chaque jour au bonheur de se réveiller auprès d'elle, de sentir sa tête au creux de son épaule, ses doigts caressant son torse et jouant avec ses cheveux... Cette délicieuse pensée lui procura des frissons et il s'avança, sourire aux lèvres, vers celle qui deviendrait sa femme pour l'éternité..._

* * *

Flashback...

L'enquête avait été des plus étranges, dérangeante même. Ces jeunes filles qui se laissaient séduire par un inconnu n'étaient encore à ses yeux que des adolescentes innocentes, et il avait eu peine à comprendre ce qui les poussait toutes à s'abandonner ainsi. La fascination semblait les rendre impuissantes face à cet homme qui semblait les avoir envoûtées, les unes après les autres...

A tel point que l'une d'entre elles avait fini par commettre l'irréparable par dépit et jalousie envers l'une de ses camarades. Arlène. William se souvenait très bien d'elle, de son regard effronté, lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé, de l'aplomb avec lequel elle lui avait répondu, et de la façon insistante, troublante, qu'elle avait de le regarder...Sans oublier le soir où elle était venue se jeter dans ses bras, prétextant avoir été victime de ce « vampire » à son tour. A vrai dire , il ne s'était pas rendu compte auparavant de l'attrait qu'il pouvait exercer sur les femmes jusqu'à ce que Julia lui ouvre les yeux.

Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer les raisons qui poussaient certaines d'entre elles à vivre leur passion sans inhibition. Elle lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il fallait être attentif aux signaux que l'on pouvait recevoir, tout en faisant mine de jouer avec ses longs cheveux...En y repensant, il avait été à deux doigts de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement, tant la tension avait été palpable à cet instant...D'ailleurs, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Darcy n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là...

Voulait-elle lui faire passer un message ? Ou bien était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Bizarrement, il avait ressenti de la gêne, un certain malaise chez elle quand elle l'avait trouvé en maillot de corps, avec Arlène accrochée à son cou, vêtue d'une chemise légère... Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie de la part de celle qui était pourtant fiancée à un autre homme ?

C'est à ce moment là que les doutes étaient apparus : devait-il se résigner à la laisser partir vers un autre ? Peut-être restait-il un tout petit espoir ? En y repensant, il avait souvent trouvé Julia pensive ces derniers temps et beaucoup moins enjouée qu'elle n'avait pu l'être auparavant...

* * *

Chacun avait repris ses activités et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus évoqué cet épisode troublant. Pourtant, William sentait les regards que Julia lui lançait malgré elle et il lui rendait de coups d'oeil insistants en retour. Leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque instant et lorsque Julia l'avait attrapé pour lui montrer l'angle avec lequel un coup de feu avait été tiré, il s'était surpris à fermer les yeux , ressentant ce geste comme une caresse. Il aurait aimé que celle-ci se prolonge et qu'elle promène ses mains sur tout son corps. Le silence de Julia le ramena soudain à la réalité et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait inconsciemment attirée tout contre lui. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant quelques secondes, si près que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, puis William avait relâché son étreinte.

* * *

Assise à son bureau, elle réfléchissait à son avenir. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se refusait à devenir Madame Darcy Garland. Elle croyait avoir fait le bon choix en laissant l'opportunité à William d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, une famille, et s'il n'avait jamais complètement quitté son coeur, elle pensait que la perspective d'un mariage l'apaiserait. Mais cette enquête avait ravivé ses sentiments pour lui et elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur quand elle avait surpris cette jeune fille avec William.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour prendre sa place, enlacée dans ses bras robustes, serrée tout contre son torse... Elle avait même imaginé William se jetant sur elle pour lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour...Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir des pensées aussi intimes avec un autre homme que Darcy, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était sans doute en train de faire une terrible erreur . N'en avait-elle pas assez commis par le passé ? Son départ, ses fiançailles...Julia en venait à tout regretter et son instinct la poussait à retourner vers lui, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Elle irait voir Darcy et peu importe si sa réputation devait en souffrir, elle lui dirait la vérité...

* * *

Il l'avait tellement désirée.. La vision de son corps ne cessait de le hanter nuit et jour. Les rêves les plus fous avaient eu raison de son esprit et il ne se reconnaissait plus. Les pensées les plus osées, qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un, accompagnaient au quotidien son esprit d'ordinaire si prude. Pourquoi ce désir, qu'il croyait enfoui au plus profond de lui même, venait-il à resurgir à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de désirer une femme qui appartenait à un autre ? Son éducation stricte et religieuse lui avait bien évidemment enseigné que la convoitise était un péché, d'autant plus condamnable lorsqu'il s'agissait de la femme d'un autre...

Mais ni la raison, ni la prière, ni la confession ne l'avaient aidé à chasser ce sentiment devenu une véritable obsession...Il devait agir maintenant et ce, sans plus attendre. Cela lui avait par le passé jouer bien des tours et il était résolu à ne pas perdre une nouvelle fois celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

* * *

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, de peur peut être que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que le retour à la réalité soit dur. Mais il n'en était rien et ils se trouvaient bel et bien ensemble, enfin, prêts à succomber à leur passion.

Quand William était rentré ce soir là, elle l'attendait devant chez lui et sans un mot s'était jeté à son cou, lui faisant comprendre par l'intensité de ses baisers à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il avait eu raison d'espérer et d'y croire encore. Ils étaient montés dans la modeste chambre de William et s'étaient enlacés un long moment, Julia la tête posée contre l'épaule de William, qui avait longuement respiré son parfum. Leurs mains avaient ensuite cherché frénétiquement à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, Julia aidant les doigts maladroits et tremblants de William à défaire les lacets de son corset. A son tour, elle lui avait retiré sa chemise pour découvrir un torse musclé et aussi ferme qu'elle l'avait imaginé elle l'avait longuement caressé du bout des doigts et couvert de baisers, provoquant chez lui une onde de plaisir comme il n'en avait jusqu'à lors jamais connue...

Ils étaient restés un long moment allongés sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur peau nue se touchant, chacun explorant la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre. William était subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et ce qu'il voyait était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Julia était tout simplement parfaite: des épaules fines, une poitrine ferme, une peau satinée, une taille élancée et des hanches voluptueuses, des jambes interminables... Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de cette merveille tandis qu'il s'allongea sur elle et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou, puis il descendit le long de ses seins, de son ventre, explorant le moindre recoin de son intimité. Julia, les yeux clos, la tête renversée, s'abandonna sous ses lèvres pressantes et de ses mains attisa à son tour le désir de William par ses caresses langoureuses.

Leur corps étaient désormais fusionnels jusque dans leur moindre geste, leur moindre mouvement, guidés par une passion irrépressible. Rien ne put les empêcher de se laisser emporter par leur désir devenu incontrôlable, ce désir qu'ils avaient tant bien que mal dû réprimer pendant de trop longues années. Il eurent toute la nuit pour se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient et devant eux s'ouvrait maintenant la perspective du bonheur à deux, comme si, enfin, le destin avait décidé de les réunir...

FIN

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, je sais que cette histoire est comme un « coup de folie »de ma part, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..._


End file.
